


a wound called love

by rainny_days



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Protectiveness, i just love them a whole lot okay, post-160, sapphics after the end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: “I almost lost you to that ridiculous eye once, I refuse to do it again."Georgie and Melanie, after the end of the world
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	a wound called love

**Author's Note:**

> a repost from [tumblr](https://tweetsongs.tumblr.com/post/189256761333/a-wound-called-love)

“Melanie, _no_.”

Melanie shakes off Georgie’s hand on her shoulder, whips her head around with a fierce glare. “Well, what _else_ can we do?” she says, voice sharper than it’s been for months. “We can’t just stay here- we’re going to run out of food sooner or later, we don’t have anywhere _else_ to go, and unlike _some people_ , neither of us have any superpowers!” she throws her hands up, frustrated.

“That doesn’t mean we have to go on a _suicide_ mission,” Georgie grabs her hand, twists their fingers together insistently. “I _know_ you feel helpless, and so do I, but Jon-”

“Jon probably _caused_ this,” Melanie snaps. She doesn’t pull out of Georgie’s hand, though, which she takes as a victory. “You said the sky was covered in _eyes_ , Georgie. That’s kind of- his entire _thing.”_

Georgie shakes her head. Opens her mouth. Closes it. She wants to deny it, wants to say that as self-destructive as Jon is, he’s not at the point of _ending the world_ , but she doesn’t know the Jon that Melanie does, the one that tried his best but apparently still _ate_ people’s metaphorical brains. She isn’t sure what this Jon is capable of. It wouldn’t be on purpose, she’s still sure about that much, at least, but Melanie might not be entirely wrong.

“…that still doesn’t mean we should be throwing ourselves in danger,” she says, finally. “There are others-”

Melanie shakes her head. “I can’t do _nothing_ , Georgie. I’ve already spent _days_ doing nothing, and I’m going out of my mind.”

“Then we come up with a _plan_ , one that’s better than stabbing some guy in the eyes-”

“ _What_ plan? There isn’t exactly a how-to for the apocalypse, and at least we know that this-” Melanie waves a hand at the scars around her eyes. “Does cut the Eye off. It has a decent chance of working.” she swallows. “Georgie- you don’t- it doesn’t have to be _us_ , you know? I can-”

Georgie cuts her off with a kiss, all fury and love. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” she says, her turn to be righteously angry. “Insinuate that I wouldn’t go with you. I’m not letting you do this alone, no matter _how_ stupid you’re being.”

Melanie brings her free hand up to Georgie’s face, running light knuckles down her cheeks before tracing the frowning curve of her lips. Somehow, it seems to calm her. She’s almost smiling when she speaks.

“You’re…really doing this with me,” she says, wondering. Georgie can’t feel fear anymore, even on behalf of others, but she can still feel fury at the things that tried to rip this gentleness away from Melanie, that did their best to break her down again and again and, when they didn’t succeed, broke the whole world in an attempt to take their hold on her one last time. "No matter what."

“I almost lost you to that ridiculous eye once,” she says, instead of answering Melanie. “I refuse to do it again.“

Melanie tightens her fingers around Georgie’s hand, tilts her face to kiss her, loving and indescribably grateful. “Right,” she says, when she pulls away, breathless. “Let me get the knives, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write more abt these two bc i,,,,love them,,,,,,,,,


End file.
